Naruto: Plain Talking, A Lime Fic
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: A one-shot Naruto x Hinata lime-fic. Sweet and sensual, innocent and curious. What happens when one gives in to desire? It is an urge we cannot abate, when two hearts connect, the night turns into such a lovely dream. Rated M for adult themes.


**Story** : Naruto: Plain Talking, A Lime Fic  
 **Author** : Nocturne & Aoi  
 **Written** : July 6th, 2016  
 **Genre** : Romance  
 **Rating** : M (Mature Adult Themes)  
 **Disclaimer** : W do not own Naruto, but we do own their late night encounters.  
 **Author's Note** : We are not Master Jin Sonata & Time Master, as they write comedy and parody. We are the other half of the team of authors, and our material is much more darker, mature and abstract than what you may be used to reading from us.

* * *

 **{One Shot}**

She stood there sparkling underneath the moonlight.

Underneath the blanket stars and within a field of endless grass, only she mattered to me.

And only she will unleash it all upon me.

"You look…simply mesmerizing," Naruto told her, his eyes upon Hinata, wearing nothing but a blue night gown. "Tell me, what brings you here?"

Hinata blushed, looking away for only a moment before turning back to Naruto. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I need you…I need you now..."

Those words flowed from her lips like a seamless melody. Her voice was beckoning, and I was willing to answer that call.

"Understood."

Hinata's eyes opened as she felt Naruto encroach upon her slowly, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. He was warm, a stark contrast from the cool and slightly windy night air. Naruto's eyes opened further, his eyes gazing into her hers. She tried to speak, but the moment was too much to handle, as her heart caught in her throat from excitement, making speech impossible. She stood, like a deer caught in headlights for only a moment, but relaxes in a trance as he began to undo her.

"Relax…leave it all to me…follow what feels right to you…"

Despite the advice, Hinata's mind locked itself in a state of shock as Naruto slowly unbuttons the front of her gown and began to ease it off of her. Hinata responds by sensuously caressing Naruto's body as she guided the garment off. Her body now bare, a glow upon the moonlight that reflected off of her porcelain figure, she lets out a sigh of exasperation.

She knew what she was getting herself into.

She had no regrets.

As Naruto went down on her, their bodies falling onto the soft grass like a blanket of flowers, Hinata's mind locked itself in a state of shock as Naruto stroked her indigo hair and massaged her shoulders while she lay ready. After much sensual feeling and locking of bodies, Hinata felt her tension melt away into Naruto's persistent rubs and kisses all over her upper body. She instinctively tried to stiffen again when Naruto's mouth descended towards her luscious regions.

"Wait..." she said. Her eyes had an abrupt but playful gleam to them. "More cuddling…"

Naruto smiles.

"Sure."

Hinata lost track of time, only noticing when Naruto finally reached up with her hands and started using her own fingers to feel his toned body.

"Naruto…how long will this moment last?"

"As long as you want. With us two and the world's eyes averted from our will to be together, even time itself will succumb to our will for lust and love."

Hinata lay perfectly still, aware of her own body like she had never been before, spaced out and undressed on the grass, the same way they nearly began.

"Is…this what love really is?"

Hinat's words were cut short as Naruto's lips brushes hers. Soon, Hinata found herself suddenly kissing back with all the passion she could muster. Her hidden desires began to erupt to the surface, locking Naruto's mind…his body…and his will with her own.

It wasn't long before she could only feel, hear, and taste as her body responded. He brushes his hand across her supple body, and Hinata's resolve melted into sheer, obedient, orgasmic bliss.

Plain talking...has brought us closer together.

* * *

 **Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.**


End file.
